Star Travelers (TMNT style)
by LunarStar98
Summary: Five friends travel through varius dimensions searching for the door that will lead them home. This is the first book in the Star Travelers series. Please read & review, all types of criticism welcome and appreciated. Thanx for reading!


Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN THE TMNT CHARACTERS DESCRIBED IN THIS STORY OR ELSE THEY WOULD BE REAL!**

Chapter One

The First Realm

**:** In a small field of flowers there lie two little girls. One girl slowly opens her eyes and stares at the sky. She looks sad, lonely, confused, and a little sacred. Then the other girl wakes up and she looks at the other smiling. "What's a' matter Luna" she says looking concerned, worry clearly evident in her pink an' yellow eyes. "I-I don' know, I just feel like somethin's wrong", she turns and looks at the other girl, "Lilly, I-I…" Lilly sits up, rumpling her pink flower print dress, and says "Luna, whatever it was I'm sure it was just a really bad dream, but it's just a dream nothin' more." Luna's ears twitch and she spins around, her light purple eyes wide with fear, looking at the bushes just beyond the territory line. "Lilly when did we get so close to the village borders?" asks Luna. "We came out here to be away from the grown-ups nosy-ness and I quote "Their watchful lil' beady eyes" 'member Luna?" says Lilly. "Yah, but something's coming I can feel it, we should go back to my place and I make that special strawberry cake you like, okay?" pleads Luna. Lilly thinks for a moment then relents, "well alright, but I wanna double serving a cake 'kay?" "Yes, yes anything ah um almost anything you want jus' so long as we get out of here" Says Luna. Suddenly the two girls hear a low growling sound coming from the bushes. Luna whispers to Lilly, "Lilly when I give the signal run away as fast as you can and take my guard whistle from the hollow prickle tree, then blow it as hard as you can, please please please don't argue with me just do it, I'm begging you , ready **GO**!" It was as if the entire world decided to move in slow motion, Luna spun around to face the dark creature and the dark creature jumped past her to get in front of Lilly. Quickly Luna grabbed the monsters foot and whirled it back into the bushes. The monster twisted in mid-air as if it were a cat and landed on its feet glaring at Luna with its dark red eyes. Luna gasped she had heard stories about these creatures but she had thought they only lived in desert country, that was nowhere near here. Though this creature shouldn't be here she knew that if she moved either she or Lilly would get hurt, she couldn't let that happen. ***ROWR RAWR*** Out of the bushes came three other dark creatures running towards the girls at a tremendous speed.**: **

**:*****RAWR** **ROAR*** "**NOOOO**!" shouted Luna as a dark creature on Luna's right jumped at her and the one on her left ran at Lilly. A blood-chilling scream rang out through the field. "**AHHHHH**!" screamed Lilly when the dark creature latched onto her shoulder. Luna slipped a medium sized dagger out of her pocket and faced off against two of the dark creatures. "Hold on Lilly, wait for me, listen carefully I need you to go limp to slip out of its grasp, 'kay?!" Lilly then did as Luna said and rolled away. Luna twirled around once Lilly was out of the way and threw her dagger at the creature, hitting it dead center in the left side of its stomach. Lilly then remembered what Luna had told her earlier and ran off to find a guard. When Luna had thrown her dagger she left herself wide open for attack and one of the creatures raked its long poisonous claws across her shoulder down her back at an angle because she had twisted around. She made a strangled anguished sound out of pain and fell to the ground. Then she rolled off to the right were no one was at. She rose to a crouch and slipped a small knife hidden in her sleeve. She then got into a double dagger stance, with her arms crossing each other and she held her hands at an angle as if she were holding two daggers. With a cry of anger mixed with the slightest hint of fear she sprang forward swinging the knife with a controlled amount of strength that could be on par with her shadow guardian, who happened to be one of the strongest auralians alive. Alone she fought three dark creatures trying her hardest to buy time for Lilly. She fought long and hard but ever so slowly they were wearing her out and soon she would run out of strength. After what felt like ten years' worth of fighting, Lilly ran back over the hill at the beginning of the field, not wanting to let her friend fight alone. Luna, so exhausted from fighting fell to the ground and could only watch in horror as Lilly was attacked by one of the dark creatures. Lilly took hold of her only weapon and lunged forward to take down the dark creature, but she was no match for it and soon it overpowered her. "**NOOOOOOOOO**!" Luna screamed out in horror as she watched the monsters poisoned claws plunge into Lilly's chest piercing her heart, ending her life.**:**

"**NOOOOOO**!" screamed Luna, as she lunged forward reaching out towards where Lilly would have been. She panted, her eyes wide with terror and clothes damp sweat and tears, as she looked around the room she had been sleeping in, wondering why that dream had felt so real. 'I-I…what's happening to me?!' thought Luna. She tore off the covers and raced down the hall and out the door, climbing up the ladder to the topside for fresh air. When she reached the roof she collapsed to her knees and cried. After about 30 minutes had passed some else came up on the roof. Luna whirled around prepared to fight, then she saw who it was. "Oh it's only you, you startled me ya'know, that's not a good thing." "Huh, oh heh sorry 'bout that I was just wonderin' where you were, my bro's and I got a bit worried when we couldn't find you." "Awwww, that's sweet Mikey but you know you guys don't have to worry about me, I can take care of myself." "But that's what big brothers are supposed to do, I mean you're like a little sister to us." "Thanks Michelangelo, anyone would be lucky to have a brother like you." She looked towards the rising sun, "Well I guess that we'd better head back down before someone see's us." "Yeah," sighed Mikey, "I guess so, sometimes I wish we could stay on the topside without fear of attack or capture" "Me too Mikey, me too." The two headed back down into the sewers to meet with the others.


End file.
